Dispensing liquid from an indoor dispenser of a refrigerator is well known. In fact, many new and existing refrigerators have an indoor or other dispenser having a liquid outlet to dispense liquid from the refrigerator. Although these existing refrigerators can dispense liquid from a dispenser, including ice from an ice dispenser, no concept or platform exists where the refrigerator, or other liquid dispensing appliance, is configured to receive, store, transfer, process and discharge, otherwise oversee the management of such process, for preparing beverages at the appliance. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide a refrigerator, or other liquid dispensing appliance, having the advantage of being able to receive, store, manage and process a liquid enhancement component in a solid form for dispensing to prepare a beverage at the appliance for drinking or for other uses.